A Visit from the Goblin King
by Lisa Moulton
Summary: [PART SIX ADDED!] Add me the Goblin King mixed with a touch of inspiration from Sallie Drazzi and various other Labyrinth fan fiction authors this fic. Enjoy! Rated PG for language
1. Jareth's First Visit

**Author's Notes and Disclaimers: As much as I'd love to claim Jareth as my own, I can't. He is the property of Jim Henson. Sno', Stella, Drazzi, and Xella all are copyright themselves. AIM, in all its evil-ness, is copyright AOL. This tale is dedicated to my fellow Labby-holic, Drazzi-chan. Any similarity to her "Yet Another Visit" tale is purely coincidental. No puppies or Goblin Kings were harmed in the writing of this fic.**

It was 1AM. Trivia had ended two hours ago, Ben had gone to bed one hour ago, and since I had an 8:55AM class, I figured it was a good time to sleep. I said goodbye to Sallie Drazzi, Xella, and Snowhawk and signed off AIM, then shut down my computer, still wondering how Sno' had talked me into getting the evil program.

I went to the kitchen, climbing over the gates that block my dachshund puppy, Itchie, from roaming about the house and getting into my room to chew stuff, got a drink from the fridge, then went back. I picked up Itchie and put away the gates, closed the door, shut off my light, and crawled into bed. Itchie sleeps next to me otherwise she'd cry and no one would get any sleep.

I was just drifting off when I had a feeling there was someone other than me and Itchie in the room. Itchie jerked her head up as if she had heard something and I cracked an eye open to look, then both eyes.

Standing there by my door, bathed in the moonlight shining in my open window and leaning against my desk, was none other than Jareth the Goblin King himself.

_Good grief, he's real! I thought to myself._

Or, at least, I thought I had.

"That's a wonderful way to say hello, Lisa," he said in his softly accented voice. "Of course I'm real. What, did you think I was just another character in a movie?"

Itchie was now trying to jump out of my arms to see what was going on, so I had to sit up to hold her. That was when I got a semi-decent look at the Goblin King (since it was dark and the moon had chosen that moment to go behind a cloud).

He looked, to put it mildly, just as good-looking as he did in the movie. He was even wearing the outfit he did when he sang "Dance Magic".

"Well," I said in answer to his question, "yes."

He grinned a mischievous grin. "The way you talk to yourself – or, should I say, to us? – doesn't make it seem that way."

That just about floored me. He knew how my mind worked.

"So, um, why are you here?" I asked, trying to get Itchie to stop squirming.

"I personally congratulate everyone who joins Fanfiction-dot-net with intentions to post stories about my Labyrinth."

I blinked. "Yeah, but I joined – "

He cut me off with a wave of his hand. "I'm a busy king, you know. It takes time. You're just like that person, Sallie Drazzi."

I smiled. "I should be. She and Snow and Xella are corrupting me. She's not too happy about that glitter tattoo you gave her, you know."

"I suspect she has something planned for me, as well." Jareth said.

I shrugged. "Was there anything else or can I go to sleep? I have class in less than 7 hours."

"No. I also wanted to know if you intend to continue that story you're writing."

"Woof!" said Itchie.

"Shut up, Itchie. The one with Janis Thorn's cameo? Yeah, eventually."

"And the sequel?"

"Bark!" said Itchie, tired of having me hold her down.

"Shush, Itch. It's in the works. Can I sleep now?"

He nodded, satisfied I guess, and I lay back down, holding Itchie tight so she wouldn't jump out of my arms.

A question brought my head up and started Itchie squirming again. "Do I get a kiss?"

Jareth looked at me over his shoulder and chuckled. "Now, really, Lisa. Do you think I kiss every girl I visit?"

I had, actually, but I didn't say or think it. Instead, I shrugged and lay back down. "Fine. Don't leave any glitter on my floor or I'll make you clean it up."

"Oh, like you did in that roll play with that insane friend of yours, Stella?"

I smirked into my pillow. "Yup."

I could almost feel him shudder. I think he had read the log I had kept and Stella's story and was now frightened out of his wits because of what happened in it.

One last question made me open my eyes. "Jareth? If you're real, why did you never answer when I did the wishing?"

"That, my dear, is for me to know and you to find out."

I let it go. I'd nag him the next time. For the next few minutes, all was still, except for Itchie. Then, she suddenly calmed down and I felt a gentle touch on my cheek. Before I had finally drifted into dreamland, I remembered Drazzi's glitter tattoo and reminded myself to check in the morning.

When I did, I was surprised to find that it wasn't me who was sporting glitter (because I know he kissed me. I know a pair of lips when I feel them), but it was Itchie. She had specks of the stuff stuck in her fur. He must've done something to her to make her sleep through the night, because she woke up at 6 when my mom did like always. I had a fun time explaining the glitter. I tried to brush it out, but, like Drazzi's tattoo, it hasn't come off yet.

Just between you and me, I'd rather have the tattoo.


	2. New Inspiration

**Disclaimer: *dials up 1-800-PHONE-THE-DEAD (Too many letters, I know XD)* Hello, Mr. Henson, please. Thank you. Hey, Jim? I'm borrowing Jareth for a while. I'll give him back, I swear! Thanks, Jim. *hangs up* ^^ This tale is dedicated to my inspirations: Neko-chan and _MY Drazzi-chan._**

" 'Is there's anything you want, is there's anything you need'…UGH!" I groaned. That stupid "Speedy Delivery" song from _Mr. Rogers Neighborhood was stuck in my head again. I flopped down onto my bed. "Will __someone get this damn song out of my head?!" The pillow I had pulled over my head muffled my scream._

"If you insist," purred a deep and deeply sexy voice from my door.

I lifted my head and found none other than everyone's favorite Goblin King, Jareth, standing outside my door in the kitchen having his ankles bitten by Itchie, my dog, who you might remember had glitter in her fur from Jareth's last visit. It _still_ hadn't come out.

I raised an eyebrow. "You may want to come over the gate, unless you like having your boots drooled on by her." I pointed at my growling and barking pup.

Jareth glared at Itchie (who continued to bark at him) and stepped over the gate in my doorway into my room, kicking at the random junk strewn all over the floor. "Ever thought of cleaning, Lisa?"

"No." I said. "Everything here is in order. _My order. So, is there a purpose to this visit or are you here just to comment on my living habits?"_

He was glancing around my room, getting a better look at it now that it was daylight. When his eyes fell on my computer, he paused and took a look at the blue and purple post-it notes taped to the monitor. The blue one read:

_It's bloody easy to get a kiss off the Goblin King. – Sallie Drazzi_

And the purple one read:

_It may be easy to get a kiss from the Goblin King, but he gets pissed off if  
you kill him off or make him gay. -- Sallie Drazzi "Yet Another Visit"_

Jareth glanced over his shoulder at me. "I can't believe you took her seriously."

I grinned. "Hey, it's words of wisdom! So, why _are you here?"_

He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're supposed to be writing those two stories."

"I know. I haven't gotten around to it. I've been busy with my unicorn page and stuff like that. I'll get around to it sometime."

"You better," he growled, trying to make it sound like a threat, but I just laughed.

"Or what? Jareth, darling, you're forgetting something about me."

"And, pray tell, what is that?"

I smiled big. "I'm friends with Stella and Drazzi."

That was all I needed to say. The color drained from his already pale (yet gorgeous) face. It was rather satisfying knowing I could scare him like that, although I think he's more scared of Stella than he is of Drazzi. After all, Drazzi only killed him once. Stella tried several times.

"Aww," I crooned, unable to help myself. "Ickle Jareth ish a-scared o' girls!" I fell back onto my bed, consumed in a fit of enough giggles to make me live up to my Internet nickname.

He actually shuddered. "I would not call the three of you 'girls', Lisa."

Still snickering, I propped myself up on one arm to gaze at him. "What would you call us, then?"

"Insane giggling packs of estrogen."

That just made me laugh harder, which unfortunately had me lapse into a coughing fit because of my allergies.

Jareth helped me sit up until I had finished hacking up a lung (Drazzi's right. That fae is a saint!). "Are you all right?" he asked, genuinely concerned, when I could breathe again.

I scowled. "Stupid allergies. Had this cough for over two weeks now." I took a deep breath to make sure my throat was clear, then said to the hovering Goblin King, "I'm fine." At the concern in his mismatched eyes, I said, "Really."

He considered, then nodded. "All right, then. Don't forget those stories, now."

Sighing, I said, "Yes, Jareth. Don't leave any glitter on your way out." I got up off my bed and sat at my computer. "Would you mind getting the stuff out of Itchie's fur before you leave?"

Jareth's grin made me think he wasn't going to do it, but instead he conjured a crystal, made it hover over my barking dog, and when it popped, it showered her in some sort of substance that made the glitter in her fur disappear.

"Thanks," I said.

"My pleasure."

"Do I get a kiss?" I asked, glancing to the blue post-it note.

"You just want to brag to your friends that you kissed the fabulous, majestic Goblin King."

"So? What's your point? I need some inspiration. If I don't have any inspiration, I won't write the stories, and if I don't write the stories…mmph!"

He had stopped me with a hand over my mouth. "Very well." He removed his hand and kissed me gently on the lips. A weird feeling coursed through my body. I could only describe it as a jolt. Drazzi, again, was right.

"Ben's a better kisser." I commented. Jareth looked surprised. I chuckled. "But only _you_ can give me inspiration. Thanks, Jareth." I winked and he disappeared.


	3. He's at it again!

**Disclaimer: As this is part three, you know who belongs to whom, yes? If not: Jareth=Jim Henson. Everything else is self explanatory. This is dedicated to Lady **Caillean, whose stories gave me the initiative to write a part 3 to my Visit series, and to Sallie Drazzi, who is the Inspirational Fairy. Any similarities to any fics is a complete coincidence, although some of it might've been an intentional "borrow". I respect you guys, really! If I borrowed, that means I liked the idea, okay? Don't sue me; I have no money I can spend.****

_Date: __October 31, 2002__ – __1:34PM__._

_Location: Berkeley College, West Paterson, NJ, first floor, just outside the computer lab in Room 109, locker # 141._

I put my key into the lock to unlock it, then spun the combination to the right numbers to open my locker (and is that way too many mentions of the word "lock" in one sentence or what? XD), then hit the little lever inside to open the top part where my books were held.

I was wearing my Halloween costume: a unicorn costume I made myself. It consisted of white (well, off-white, really) corduroy pants, white long-sleeved shirt, black shoes and gloves, white store-bought wings, white belt with brown yarn glued to it (to at least _closely match my hair), and a white hat with white felt ears and red paper horn attached._

My costume had been a hit, sort of. The President of the Drama Club of which I was a member knew what I was. One of the English teachers knew, as well. My favorite English teacher had said, "Of course" when she saw me; the other English teacher I know called it "a Lisa original".

Whoops, got off track. Where was I? Oh, right. So, I opened my locker to get my Adobe GoLive book out when I heard a deep, sexy, and deeply sexy (oh, wait, I used those adjectives already…let's just keep 'em, okay?) voice purr, "Lovely costume, Lisa."

I nearly jumped out of my skin in surprise. Hovering inside my locker where I keep my books, in front of said books, was a crystal bubble. Inside the bubble was an image of every girl's fantasy: Jareth, the Goblin King.

"Jareth!" I hissed, glancing over to Room 109, the computer lab, to make sure the class in there didn't hear me. At least it had just started a few minutes ago. "What are you doing here?"

"You haven't been writing that story you said you would, Lisa," he chastised me.

I glared at his bubble-distorted image (which could not distort his good looks, no matter how warped the bubble became). "Yeah, so?"

"You said you would."

"Jareth, I have better things to do than write a silly story! Besides, I'm blocked."

He looked positively scandalized. "I gave you inspiration!"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him. Leaning close, I whispered, "Maybe you didn't give me enough. I need a _lot of initiative to do stuff, ya know."_

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest. "No, Lisa. You're _not getting another kiss from me until I see more of that story." He set his jaw, intent on keeping that promise._

Sighing, I put my GoLive book in my backpack, then looked back at the irked Goblin King. "Have it your way." I lowered my head so that the horn on my hat was level with the bubble, then edged closer. I heard a soft _pop and looked up. The bubble was gone and there was a sprinkle of glitter in front of my Networking Essentials book. I slammed the locker shut and locked it._

_"You can't get rid of me that easily, Miss Fagan."_

His voice seemed to come from inside my own head. I ignored it and walked around the corner so I could go to my car in Parking Lot D, way at the end of the campus, and go home.

The lot wasn't empty, and I don't mean filled with cars, which it was, but it wasn't that. Jareth was leaning against my car.

"Jareth, are you nuts? There's a security camera right there!" I pointed to said device, hanging from a pole. I had spent an entire afternoon in the security office watching the camera images flash by on the monitors when I had lost my purse. I knew where the cameras were, now, because of that incident.

He waved his hand, dismissing it. "Relax. You see me as me, everyone else sees me as…_normal." He almost spit the word out, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth._

"Fine," I said, depositing my belongings in the passenger seat of my red 1992 Plymouth Sundance. I noticed out of the corner of my eye he was watching me. I slammed the door and turned to him, spreading my hands. "What?!"

"Are you going to write that story, or aren't you?"

"Eventually. I want to go home. I protect you from Stella, isn't that enough?"

He shivered, and I had a feeling it wasn't because of his state of dress and the chilly wind whipping about. "I'm grateful about that," he said, "but I don't like to see stories unfinished. Especially stories with me in them."

"Yeah, well, that's something we have in common." I moved to unlock the driver side door, but he swatted my hand away. I glared at him. "Jareth, kindly make your point. I want to go home. I'm cold."

"My point is: I've come to you not once, but twice asking you to continue that story. I've kissed you both times you asked. Don't I deserve at least a new chapter for all of that?"

" 'I have turned the world upside down and inside out and I've done it all for you'?" I quoted.

He nodded. "Exactly!"

I sighed. "All right. Tell you what. I'll bring the story to school and work on it during that class that puts me into a coma. Deal?" I extended my hand.

Jareth pondered, then nodded. "Deal," he agreed, shaking my hand, then making a swift motion to kiss me gently on the cheek. My body tingled, and all of a sudden, I wasn't so cold anymore.

I glanced at him and he said to me, "That was an incentive to get started. Perhaps you'll get a better one if I see something new." And then he was gone.

Sighing once again, I got in my car and drove home.

The End.


	4. Celebration

**Disclaimer: Jareth belongs to Jim Henson, the story he's referring to is "New Friends, New Conflicts" (story ID: 1078124), and the promise he's referring to was made in part 3 of "A Visit from the Goblin King" (story ID: 715325). I belong to me…well, if anybody has anything to say about it, I actually belong to Ben Del Ponte and Sallie Drazzi. XD**

I was sleeping peacefully when I detected a presence in my room. It wasn't Itchie, who was lying beside me, sleeping as well.

Said dog started acting like she did when my parents got up in the morning. She wanted up.

I opened one bleary eye and saw a tall form standing over me. Having seen it three times before, I recognized it immediately and buried myself deeper under the blankets.

"Jareth!!" I screeched. "Are you insane?! I'm still in my pajamas!!"

He chuckled and I noticed he was holding something in his hand. It looked like a bottle. "Am I insane? Well, that's debatable. I saw you actually finished a story." He held up the bottle. "I came to celebrate."

"I don't drink."

"I believe this beverage is called 'ginger ale'."

"Oh." I said, shifting Itchie so she wouldn't jump off the bed. "Well, can you wait until, you know, later? Number one, I'm not dressed. Number two, my parents will be home any minute. Number three…well one and two are plenty."

He shrugged. "Very well, Lisa." He leaned over me and kissed me. Smiling, he said, "I always keep my promises." And he was gone.

Sighing, I pushed Itchie to my side and went back to sleep.

The End.


	5. A Shoulder to Lean On

**Disclaimer: Jareth remains to be copyrighted to Jim Henson, Aerobeds copyrighted to the company that makes them, _Family Ties_ copyrighted to the person that created it, _Ghostwriter copyrighted to the person that created it, the briefest mention of _Back to the Future_ copyrighted to Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale, and I'm copyright myself. Now more than ever…_**

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

I groaned and held Itchie tight to keep her from leaping off my lap. "Jareth, go away. I'm not in the mood." I was flipping through channels, trying to find a decent infomercial to watch (or listen to as the case may be, as my television is behind me and to the left when I'm sitting at my computer); I finally had to settle on an episode of _Family Ties ("A Tale of Two Cities: Part Two" if you're curious), setting the satellite to switch to _Ghostwriter_ at 3, if I was still up (it turned out to be "Am I Blue? Parts 1 to 4" on Cable in the Classroom, if you can believe that one)._

The Goblin King remained standing where he was, leaning against my Aerobed, probably sensing my foul mood. I didn't want to talk to him. I may've had the urge to watch the movie, but I didn't want to talk to him.

"Lisa," he said, coming to stand behind me and running a gloved hand through my hair. Itchie regarded him with her big brown eyes. Thankfully, she didn't growl or bark. While I didn't pull away, I did stiffen a little at his touch. "What's the matter?" he asked me, stroking my hair.

"Nothing," I insisted, this time pulling away a little.

He pulled me back with a hand on my shoulder. "If I believed that, I wouldn't be here."

Scoffing, I said, "Oh, really? I thought you were here to bug me about continuing 'Be Careful What You Wish For'."

"I had, originally," he admitted. "But now, I see you're not happy. What happened?"

I shook my head and he turned my face to look at him. Looking into those mismatched orbs, I had to tell him, but I still had enough willpower to not completely spill my guts.

"Just…I don't know when to mind my own damn business. Gets me into trouble." I looked away.

My chair shuddered, as Jareth had apparently knelt beside me. I felt his hand slip across my shoulders. "Jareth," I suddenly found myself saying, turning to him. "Why _have_ you never come when I said the words?"

He fluffed my hair, looking more like…well, like a close friend than a Goblin King. He said, "Because you didn't mean them." Jareth put his finger to my lips to stop me from protesting. "Think about it, Lisa. When do you call me?"

"When I'm sad, or angry," I said after a moment's thought. "I was…going to call you again after…after." I felt a twinge in my heart I didn't like.

Jareth nodded. "If I had taken you to my Labyrinth, you wouldn't have been here to resolve the issues that made you wish. Understand?"

I scoffed again. "This I can't, until I get a message again. Last one was right. I take things too personal."

"And that's what I love about you," he said, squeezing my shoulder slightly. "It's part of your personality."

Against my better judgment, I turned my chair to face him leaned into him and he put his arms around me, hugging me. I could hear his steady heartbeat.

"Thanks," I whispered. I couldn't hug him back, because I was holding Itchie and trying to stop her from pushing her wet nose down the front of his shirt (something she'd done to me many times).

I felt him stroke my hair again. "Of course," he said, pulling away. "Now, about that story…"

Playfully slapping him, I said, "All right. I'll start the rewrite soon."

"_Very_ soon, I hope," he said, grinning.

I nodded. "Either during _Ghostwriter_, or when I wake up. I have to do my _Back to the Future_ story over the weekend or I'll have a few Backies out for my blood." I chuckled at his puzzled expression. "Fans of the movies. I know of two that will probably rope and tie me if I don't write chapter nine."

Jareth raised his eyebrow, stood, and leaned down over me. "Just don't let it get in the way of _my_ story, Lisa." He started to stand, but I stopped him. I had to get my inspiration, after all, and I told him so.

"Well," he said, "I suppose, since you haven't written in a while." He planted a soft kiss on my lips, and was gone.

Sighing, I settled to finish watching _Ghostwriter, wondering if I could ever get that fic back together, too._

_Finis._


	6. Return of the Goblin King

_Chapter Six: Return of the Goblin King_

Hiatus. It's an innocent enough word. It means "a brief pause between events". My fellow Whovians know that _Doctor Who_'s hiatus lasted a considerable number of years. Hiatuses, when it came to my stories, seemed all-too-frequent. I was lucky to finish one story per couple of months. I'd only just finished "Stay With Me", an _Early Edition_ story, in February of '06. Since then, I hadn't really written anything. I'd been busy, what with getting married in March and moving from New Jersey to North Carolina in May.

So, here it was September and I was busy traversing the realm of Eonar as a Warlock, Druid or Hunter. I'm talking, of course, about the online game known as World of Warcraft. I play that game frequently when my husband, Ed, isn't home because he doesn't let me _touch_ the computer, as he's the one playing the game then.

Ed had just left for work twenty minutes ago and I was lying in bed, trying to fall back to sleep. It wasn't an easy feat, and what made it even more difficult was that I'd suddenly felt a presence in the room with me.

"This place is a mess, Lisa," purred an accented voice.

I yelped and jumped. "Yikes!" I looked and there was a blurry Jareth, the Goblin King, standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "Jareth!" I screeched, scrambling to cover myself with the blankets and pillows. "Jareth, I'm not dressed!" This was truer than the other occasions he'd walked in on me at bedtime. I've only slept in my underwear since meeting Ed.

Jareth raised his eyebrows, angling his body to see my bare shoulders. "_Really_…?"

I thrust my left arm out from underneath the covers. "Come any closer and I'll kill you off in my next story."

"Empty threat, Lisa," he said, stepping around the computer parts and couch cushions lying on the floor. "You haven't written a story about my Labyrinth in years."

"Well, I've been busy, you know."

"Oh, I heard. Congratulations on your marriage, Lisa." He came closer, taking my left hand and examining the pair of rings on my finger. "Hm, he couldn't have sprung for a diamond?"

I snatched my hand out from his grasp. Instead of the traditional diamond engagement ring, Ed had given me, at my request, an Irish wedding band, or claddagh ring. My actual wedding band had belonged to my great-grandmother.

"I didn't want a diamond," I said. "I was still at the stables and I didn't want to take it off, so I didn't want it broken."

"Yes, of course."

"Hey, at least you have your own story page on my website. I made that, didn't I?"

"Lisa," said Jareth, sitting on the edge of the air mattress I was lying on, "will you ever write another story about my Labyrinth?"

"Eventually…heck, I brought the movie back from Jersey so I could watch it."

"I suggest you watch it several times."

"Right…"

Jareth watched me with those mismatched eyes of his. "All right, Lisa. I'll leave you alone."

"Good," I said, burying myself underneath the covers. "Don't leave any glitter on the way out."

I heard him chuckle, then he bent low and pecked my cheek. "_That_," he said, "is your incentive to write again. Goodbye, Lisa."

There was a gust of air, and he was gone. I grumbled into the pillow, and fell back to sleep.

_End chapter six._


End file.
